


Little Mouse

by MahTohSka



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Vampire AU, actor mark/reader, actor!mark/reader, gender neutral reader, vampire actor!Mark, your/name - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahTohSka/pseuds/MahTohSka
Summary: You have lost your way, a mysterious being stalks you. You seek shelter in a manor owned by a mysterious man ... who wants nothing more than you ... and your blood.
Kudos: 24





	Little Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> I have become an Actor!Mark simp. I got inspired by talks of vampire!Actor and this is the result.

You weren't quite sure how you managed to get yourself lost. The dark night does things to a person’s surroundings - making things appear menacing, shadows in the corner of your eye, adding an ominous feeling that you’re being watched. Making a person lost on their way home, perhaps. You didn’t have a car so the next best thing were your own two feet, traipsing along one avenue, then another, turning one corner and finding yourself in an environment you swear you’ve been in before, but there’s the unsettling feeling that … you probably have no memory of this place. Undiscovered territory. 

As you trek along the path less travelled to get yourself home, your journey adds more bad news to it as thunder and lightning clap above you in the dark skies, you heave an annoyed sigh as rain starts its slow descent flowing into a steady pour. Just your luck. You hear a branch snap up ahead on the right, you freeze for a moment to try and gauge anything coming across your path; your feet move cautiously one in front of the other as you near the source of the sound. Not another sound. Maybe there was a deer that smelled a human and ran off. Your gait resumes its familiar walk, you use your coat to hopefully cover you from the rain, picking up the pace as you try to find shelter of some kind; distracting yourself but looking behind you, your foot is caught on an exposed tree root, sending you tumbling down a small hill. 

Finally landing, your body is covered in scratches and bruises, a throbbing pain comes from your right ankle; your short cry of pain as you attempt to stand up had garnered the attention of a mysterious creature, its growls come to your ears. Your heart pounds in your chest, you have no choice but to hobble to the nearest road and hope whatever is stalking you loses interest. Your rolled ankle hinders your attempt to flee, a massive figure lunges forward and grapples you, the two of you somersaulting forward once as you both come to a halt; you shake in the beast’s grasp, his breath hot on your neck, his ragged pants growling in your ear and his snarls sound like deep purrs. Oh, please, let this be over with. 

His interest in you furthers, his deep sniffs make you shudder, what feel like human hands and arms holding you close to him become soft in its embrace, you take the chance and break free, slipping away easily as you continue, panting and huffing while limping. The rain had now become a downpour, mud and leaves coating your soaked form, you hope to find safety soon when at last you see something - a light from a manor. Finally! You traverse to the mansion’s entrance, pounding on the door, until a tall butler opens the door, his surprisingly young face becomes shocked with surprise to see you. 

“Oh, dear! Look at the state of you! Positively soaked the bone, aren’t you,” he opens the door wider. “Please, do come in. I’m sure the Master won’t mind. He’s been short of company these days. Hasn’t had a visitor in a while. Come in, come in.”

The butler escorts you inside, leading you to a room with the fireplace already roaring and warm, setting you in front of it. “Pardon me one moment, I will fetch you a towel or two, and perhaps some new clothes. Rest for a little while, then I shall call a taxi and have it bring you home,” he gives a curt bow and exits. 

You shift your weight onto your good foot, sitting yourself as carefully as you can on the rug in front of the fireplace, hugging yourself as you begin to warm up. 

“What an unexpected surprise,” a warm baritone voice comes to your ears. You turn around to see a man in a blood red robe stand before you, his black hair combed back, his brown eyes focused but had a hint of a feral nature to his stare; as he takes a step forward you scoot towards the exit, he there in front of you in the blink of an eye, kneeling with his hands applying gentle pressure on your shoulders. “Please, please, I won’t hurt you. I mean you no harm.” He examines you briefly, his attentive eyes dart back up to your faint panicked gaze. “You’re soaked, my dear. I hope Ben is fetching you something to dry off with.”

“I am, sir, and have brought down a change of clothes for the poor soul,” Ben, the butler who greeted you, enters carrying a towel and a set of shirt and trousers. “I hope you don’t mind, I've taken the liberty of digging through the old wardrobe, sir. Clothes you haven’t worn in quite a while.”

“That’s fine, Ben. Thank you,” the man in the robe gave a swift nod. “I’ll tend to our guest from here.” Ben gave his leave with a bow, leaving you alone with the handsome owner of the manor. You take the towel, drying your hair off first before setting it around your shoulders like a shawl, shivering as the warmth seeps in, but it’s nearly uncontrollable. The coldness from being out in the rain hits you, your teeth chatter, you hug yourself to get some natural warmth going when you feel a body lean in close behind you, a sudden sense of deja vu immediately brings you back to the woods you were in not too long ago; his breath on your neck, his slow deep sniffs make you realize this was the creature that pursued you earlier - whatever this man was, he was not natural. 

“I apologize for my actions earlier, my dear,” his soothing rumble having an effect on you, a sense of calm comes over you. His hands are hesitant to touch you, they reach then pull back, ghosting above your shoulders; his prey is right there, all he has to do is keep them docile with his voice to lure them in. “I didn’t mean to cause any alarm, my nature to hunt overwhelmed me when I laid eyes on you. I couldn’t contain myself, your scent …,” he takes a long sniff, shuddering as his eyelids flutter close briefly, “is intoxicating. Delectable. And now that we’re close once again, I’m becoming drunk on you.” He leans in to an ear, sniffing at your neck, his hands finally place themselves on your upper arms, you shudder under his touch. He lets out a short moan as he deeply takes in your scent, his cheek resting against your head as his purr echoes in you. “Oh, I want to sink in the warm waters of you. The urge … to _taste you_ , is too great.”

Your breath hitches, his arms move around you, one across your chest as the other hand manipulates your head to tilt, exposing your neck to him; all the while you feel warm and calm, the fire doing its job to bring your body temperature back up. When you break free to turn around he doesn’t stop you, you come face to face with the vampire gazing into you with his deep red wild eyes; you take in his handsome features, the well designed jaw, his browline, and his beautiful gaze. Your hand carefully reaches up to cup his cheek, the man leaning into it with a low purr. Something about him had reached inside you and brought out a side you never considered to emerge - was it possible to fall in love at first sight? Your own chances of finding a suitable significant other had become slim, the dream-like trance you were lured into breaks free from your mind, seeing the vampire as he truly was - a dangerous, caring creature. 

“Do you really mean to bite me?” you ask, your thumb brushing his cheek. 

“I admit I … am fighting the impulse, but I warn you I am losing that battle,” he purrs, reaching up to take your hand in his. “There’s only so much restraint I can muster against my urges. You are a rare treat, my dear, to make me fight myself.” He lets out a light chuckle, his fangs flashing before you and his smile is gone. The warmth in his red eyes turns cold, dark and primal. The grip on your hand tightens, his face becomes grave, all the doors in and out of the room close and lock themselves, leaving you trapped. He rises to his knees, his other arm curling around your back to bring you close. “And whether you may like it or not, little mouse, one thing is for certain … there is no escape for you after this.”

He tilts your head, you feel pin pricks in your neck as you gasp harshly, the vampire drinks from you with delight, purring and moaning against your skin. Your body comes lax in his strong arms, feeling faint lightheaded as he pulls away; in the fire’s light you see his euphoric face as he relishes your blood that has coated his chin when he bit you, his open mouth forming a small ‘o’, his eyes gradually opening and closing. He cradles your head, gazing down at you, his eyes brighten, and bloodied smile shining in the orange light. 

“Just as I imagined,” he happily purrs, “delicious like a fine wine, sweet and full of passion.” 

The world gently swims around you as he leans down again, sinking his fangs in a second time, but not lasting long before his tongue licks the bite mark clean, closing the wounds. The lightheaded feeling becomes worse, you try to slink away but his arms catch you, cradling you bridal style to the couch nearby. 

“There we are, little one,” he sets you down, lying you across the leather cushions . “Rest, my dear. You took a nasty fall earlier, your ankle bearing the brunt of it.”

“Please …,” you softly beg, becoming fearful of the vampire, the short lived rush of love fleeing from you, “let me go home …”

“Home? What home do you have?” he brushes a strand of your hair back. “This is your home now. What’s done is done, you can’t go back to the life you once lived.” He cups your cheek, brushing his thumb against it. “If you leave, you will feel nothing but pain and emptiness. Out there, you won’t survive.” His other hand takes yours, your fingers lacing with his. “Here, there is safety. Warmth, stability. I can provide for you, care for you.” He rubs his cheek against the back of your hand. “I have not loved anyone for years, I have yearned for the company of another person. I see you share the same sentiments. I can be there for you, to covet you and treasure you. I only ask the same in return, only your love and your loyalty.” 

Your head is trying to center and focus as the world gently spins, his words seeping into you; you didn’t have much of a home, that was true. No one to come home to, the emptiness getting to you sometimes. However genuine his words were, his charisma shined through, and you believed him. You give a short and slow nod, giving him your answer. His smile widens to a very toothy grin, his fangs retracting. 

“A wise decision, my dear,” he purrs, he calls to the doors. “Benjamin,” you hear the doors open, the butler taking a few footsteps into the room, “prepare a room for our new arrival. They will be staying with us for a while.” 

The doors close, his eyes find you again, feeling accomplished. “Where are my manners, I haven’t introduced myself. You may call me Marcus. Or Mark, for short.”


End file.
